


On Mount Doom

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR FPS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo's actions on Mount Doom make Sam give up hope that they will finish the quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Mount Doom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belleferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belleferret/gifts).



Despite his encouraging words, Sam never really believed they would make it to Mordor, never mind destroy the Ring, but now, here they were at the mouth of Mount Doom, moments from completing their task. Sam allowed himself to hope.

Then in a split second everything changed. Standing helpless, Sam watched in horror as Frodo pulled the Ring from the chain and proclaimed, "The Ring is mine!"

Sam's heart sank. Those voices of doubt that had been whispering in his ear all during their journey hadn't been lying to him. He was never going to see his beloved Shire again.


End file.
